Fun Bun and Puddles
|alias = Bunny Kitten |personality = Demure, naïve, sensitive, simple |appearance = Fun Bun: White rabbit with pink stomach, paws, and cheeks Puddles: Blue kitten with dark stripes, pink paws and stomach |occupation = Video game characters |alignment = Neutral |home = Pancake Milkshake, Internet |likes = Sweets |dislikes = Having to eat too much sweets}}Fun Bun and Puddles are minor characters in Disney's 2018 animated feature film, Ralph Breaks the Internet. They are the bunny and kitten co-stars of Pancake Milkshake, a mobile app game where one has to serve the duo specific foods before the clock runs out. Role in the film In the film, a Pancake Milkshake package with Fun Bun and Puddles' image is examined by Wreck-It Ralph for an unboxing video on BuzzzTube; and upon opening it, he is met with bees to tie in with the video's bee pun. In a mid-credits scene, a toddler named Mo is being driven home after seeing the film Ralph Breaks the Internet and laments that a part from the trailer was not shown, so her mother suggests she play Pancake Milkshake on her tablet where Fun Bun and Puddles are. The duo is supplied their treats — pancakes for Fun Bun and milkshakes for Puddles — when suddenly, Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz enter the diner to the bewilderment of the animals and Mo. Amused by the game's mechanics, Ralph opts to play with the objective. Ralph's servings are mild for the duo before Vanellope uncovers a stash of pancakes to serve Fun Bun, bringing dread to him and Puddles. After Ralph gives several consecutive helpings of pancakes, Fun Bun swells to morbid obesity; Vanellope urges Ralph to let Puddles have a treat, but Ralph encourages the overfed rabbit one more plate of pancakes. Fun Bun weakly accepts the serving, though once he gulps down the meal, he begins to rumble. Puddles ducks down for cover while Fun Bun explodes on-screen, frightening Mo to a scream. Disney Parks The duo, or rather aggressive clones of them, are primary enemies in the virtual attraction Ralph Breaks VR. Controlled by the antagonistic security system B.E.V., these copies are found inside Pancake Milkshake Diner, where they assault Ralph and take him hostage while launching the players with confectionery projectiles. Trivia *A real-life version of their game was released for iMessage on iOS. *Their role in the mid-credits is a meta-joke to how their scene was in the film's teaser but ultimately cut from the final version that many viewers were disappointed with, as Mo points out. *One of the limited food stands in the app game Disney Magic Kingdoms, for its Wreck-It Ralph/Ralph Breaks the Internet event, is based on the duo and their game, as it serves pancakes and milkshakes and is pink like the room they eat their treats in. Gallery Screenshots RBTI - Pancake Milkshake Box.jpg Ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-6886.jpg ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-11807.jpg|The opening screen of their game Ralph Breaks The Internet 25.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 26.jpg Ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-11862.jpg|"Excuse me" Ralph Breaks The Internet 28.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 30.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 31.jpg Merchandise Ralph Breaks the Imternet Funko set.jpeg Ralph Breaks the Internet Mystery Minis.jpeg Vanellope Action Figure Set .jpeg WiR2 Power Pac Bandai Figures 2.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet Figure Set.jpeg Fun Bun Tsum Tsum.jpeg|Fun Bun Tsum Tsum Puddles Tsum Tsum.jpeg|Puddles Tsum Tsum apibdimbd__29686.1538426118.jpg|Fun Bun Funko POP! Miscellaneous RBTI Japanese Poster 2.jpeg Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpeg|Ralph Breaks the Internet poster featuring the duo RBTI - Latin America Poster.jpg Ralph Breaks VR.jpg|The duo in Ralph Breaks VR Ralph Breaks Vr 1.png|A Fun Bun clone encountered in Ralph Breaks VR Pancake Milkshake app.jpeg|The mobile app game of Pancake Milkshake on iMessage Pancake Milkshake art.png Pancake Milkshake design.png The Art of Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpeg References Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Cats Category:Rabbits Category:Character pairs Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters